Maria
by Lizella
Summary: Spielt 25 Jahre vor dem Musical "Rappaccinis Tochter" und erzählt die Vorgeschichte von Rappacini, Professor Baglioni und Maria


„Jede Nacht träum ich von dir

Seh dein Bild genau vor mir

Engelsgleich dein Angesicht

Sehnlich wünsch ich dich zurück

" - Professor Pietro Baglioni

Es war durchaus nicht der erste Arzt zu dem meine Eltern mich brachten.

Seit ich mich erinnern kann war ich eher kränklich, ständig musste ich das Bett hüten und meine Eltern sorgten sich sehr um mich.

Viele Ärzte hatten mich schon untersucht und keiner hatte feststellen können was mir fehlte.

Deshalb waren wir jetzt zu einem weiteren Mediziner gepilgert in den meine verzweifelten Eltern große Hoffnungen setzten.

Als wir eintraten war ich sehr überrascht, denn Professor Baglioni war mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger als die meisten Ärzte bei denen wir bisher gewesen waren, er musste etwas über dreißig Jahre alt sein, war aber bereits an der Universität von Padua als Vortragender recht anerkannt.

Er begrüßte uns sehr höflich und fragte mich was denn meine Beschwerden seien.

„Ich werde sehr oft krank, liege mit Fieber im Bett sobald ich nur von einem Regenguss draußen erwischt wurde. Ich fühlte mich oft sehr schwach, manchmal fallen mir Gegenstände aus der Hand und mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Außerdem bekomme ich manchmal keine Luft, vor allem wenn ich gelaufen bin."

Er hörte mir aufmerksam zu und bat dann meine Eltern hinauszugehen.

„Ich muss sie jetzt bitten sich oben freizumachen" meinte er und mir kam vor als würde er leicht erröten. Als ich dann tief ein- und ausatmete während er sein kaltes Stethoskop an meine Brust und meinen Rücken presste versuchte ich mir ein Bild von ihm zu machen.

Er war recht altmodisch angezogen, trug einen braun-karierten Anzug aus Cord der ihm zu groß schien. Seine braunen Haare schienen schon etwas dünner zu werden und deshalb hatte er sie quer über seinen Kopf gekämmt weil es ihm offensichtlich unangenehm war.

„Sie haben Asthma, wussten Sie das schon?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein" erwiderte ich, „was heißt das?"

„Das ist eine Lungenkrankheit, deshalb haben Sie auch die Anfälle in denen Sie keine Luft bekommen." Ich nickte und war erstaunt dass dieser junge Arzt etwas Neues was mit mir nicht stimmte herausgefunden hatte.

„Leider ist es nicht heilbar" meinte er und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Mit all meinen gesundheitlichen Problemen werde ich sowieso nicht ewig leben" seufzte ich das was mir meine Eltern hunderte Male prophezeit hatten.

Professor Baglioni wirkte erschrocken über meine Ehrlichkeit und nahm beruhigend meine Hand. „So sollte jemand in Ihrem Alter nicht denken" meinte er aufmunternd.

Ich mochte das Gefühl seiner warmen Hand die meine hielt. Mir gefiel die Art wie seine braunen Augen auf mir ruhten und ich merkte wie ich rot wurde.

„Tut mir leid" meinte er plötzlich und stand rasch auf, es schien im unangenehm als hätte er seine Autorität mir gegenüber ausgenützt.

„Wogegen ist das?" fragte ich nachdem ich aufgestanden war und ein Gefäß mit einer beigen Flüssigkeit betrachtete.

Er lächelte über meine Neugier. „Das ist ein Mittel dass ich selbst gebraut habe, es soll gegen Rheuma helfen"

Ich öffnete das Fläschchen und schnupperte daran. „Salbei und Rosmarin" meinte ich dann als ich den Geruch erkannte „mh und Thymian."

Als ich mich umdrehte sah Professor Baglioni mich bewundernd an und ich lachte.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht meine Assistentin werden. Ich könnte jemand brauchen der mir hilft bei den Mixturen und…" plötzlich verstummte sein überschwänglicher Redefluss.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich überfalle Sie mit so etwas,…wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?"

„Ich bin 17 und werde in wenigen Wochen mit meiner Schulausbildung fertig sein.

"Ich merkte wie mich eine heftige Gemütsregung erfasste. Pflanzen hatte ich schon immer geliebt, wir hatten einen großen Garten und darin konnte ich die Zeit vergessen, ich kannte jeden Baum und jeden Strauch und ich liebte sie als wären sie meine Schwestern und Brüder.

„Ich würde sehr gerne sobald ich die Reifeprüfung abgelegt habe mit Ihnen arbeiten" sagte ich auch wenn ich wusste dass meine Eltern der Meinung waren sie allein könnten über mein Schicksal bestimmen.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre" meinte Professor Baglioni und verbeugte sich lächelnd leicht vor mir und ich musste lachen.

„Nun bist du endlich fertig, Maria?" hörte ich meine Mutter rufen bevor sie eintrat.

„Haben Sie etwas über die Leiden meiner Tochter herausgefunden?" fragte mein Vater forsch.

Während Professor Baglioni meinen Eltern eine Teemischung gab die ich täglich inhalieren sollte hatte ich den Entschluss der meine Zukunft entscheiden würde getroffen.

„Vielen Dank!" sagte mein Vater als er dem Arzt die Hand schüttelte.

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns unter anderen Umständen bald wieder" meinte Baglioni schüchtern und leise zu mir.

„Da bin ich mir sicher" meinte ich zu seinen hoffnungsvollen braunen Augen.


End file.
